Where's My Nail Polish?
by Reverse of Fate
Summary: one shot. It's her first night on Smackdown and Maria is searching for her Bright red nail polish. It's her lucky color, and now, it's no where to be found! Where could it possibly be? Or, could have a certain someone stolen it? includes: Edge, Maria, Jef


**Where's My Nail Polish?**

**Author's note : I was bored.**

**Enjoy the ONESHOT. **

**.--.--.--.**

"Crap..."

The Former Raw Diva rummaged through her oversize Coach purse for a very important item. She could have sworn she had packed it. Could she have left it on the kitchen table back in her old hotel room? It was her favorite bottle of bright red nail polish, and she always traveled with it.

Maria sighed, and shut her eyes for a short second. She tried to remember the last time she had taken out the red polish. In her hotel room? No. In the airplane? No. In Michelle McCool's hotel room? Yes! She was with Michelle last night, for a "Welcome To Smackdown" sleepover.

"Oh Michelle," she mumbled, "I need that polish."

Maria quickly barged out of the Women's Locker room, and began searching for the All American Girl. Her high heels clicked against the hard cold floor, and her curls jumped up and down with every step.

Then, she spotted Cherry, one of Michelle's good friends.

"Cherry!"

She turned around, and faced Maria.

"Oh hey Maria," she greeted with a huge smile, "How are you liking it here so far?"

"Uh, good. Do you know where I can find Michelle?"

"She might be in the Women's Locker room?"

Maria shook her head impatiently.

"No, I just came from there."

"Okay," Cherry tapped her chin, thinking of places, "I don't know Maria. Why do you need her?"

"Because I need my red nail polish."

"Nail polish?"

"Yes, it's my lucky color, I always wear it."

"Well, I suggest you get blue nail polish."

Maria gave her a look of uncertainty, "Why?"

"Because red is Raw's color, and Smackdown is blue!"

The red/brunette head giggled, and could feel herself become even more impatient and worried. She needed her nail polish, it sounded silly, but for Maria, it was very important.

"I think I might have seen you're red nail polish..." a certain voice stated from behind.

Maria rotated to face Adam "Edge" Copeland. She never liked him, and he felt the same way about her. After the rivalry between his ex-girlfriend and herself, it was never right between the two.

"How would you know?" she carelessly placed her hands against her small hips.

"I'm Edge, bitch. Of course I would know," he insulted, "You decided to leave your shit hanging around in the catering room. People eat there you know, and they don't need for their food to taste like _your_ nail polish."

"Whatever Adam," she rolled her eyes, "Go back to you're little puppet."

"Excuse me, Ms. Playboy Ditz, but the little puppet you're talking about is the Smackdown General Manager, and she will fire your skinny ass if you talk that way about her, how dare you?!"

Maria pushed him aside, and made her way the catering room. She didn't go in the catering room once today, meaning someone must have stolen her red nail polish. She was on the quest in looking for it. Once she entered the catering room, she spotted no nail polish on any of the tables.

"Where the hell is it!" She banged her fists against the table angrily, causing a couple of the superstars to stare at her oddly.

"What's your problem Maria?" Paul, a.k.a, Triple H asked, getting closer to her. She looked at him with her blue eyes, and sighed.

"I can't find my red nail polish. Adam said it was here, and it's not."

Paul chuckled to himself, and spun the WWE symbol sitting proudly on his arm.

"I suggest you go to the third lockeroom on the right."

"What?"

"Just go, and you'll find what you want."

"Thanks," she barely said, before walking out of the catering room. She strutted down the hallway, and counted down the locker rooms.

"One...two...three..."

On the door it read, "Welcome New Smackdown Star."

Welcome?

Her eyebrow cocked up, and she turned the knob. When she entered the room, the sight she saw was rather odd. Her eyes widened, and she ran a hand through her locks.

There, sitting on a metal chair with her red nail polish was... Jeff Hardy. His first hand was finished, and he carefully concentrated on his right one.

"Jeff what are you doing!"

Stumbling in his seat, he stared at Maria with shock and innocence.

"Painting my nails..."

"With my nail polish?!" she yelled, her hands up in the air.

"I forgot my blue nail polish at home, so I borrowed yours."

Maria shook her head in disbelief, before several laughs erupted.

"Can I use it after you're done?"

He nodded with a smile, "Sit down, I'll do your nails."

And there she sat, alongside the Rainbow Hair Warrior, getting a manicure with her famous red nail polish.

**--  
I know...  
Just Please Review(:  
xoxo, Michelle**


End file.
